Riviera : The Seven Diviner
by Gregg Kygrykhon
Summary: After defeating Seth-Rah and resealing The Accursed, peace come to Riviera. A year after, problems started to occur as Ein realized that Hector's betrayal was only the begining, as there are Seven Magi in total.
1. Card 1  Reunion

**Riviera : The Seven Diviner**

* * *

Card 1 – Reunion

"Is anybody home?" Ein asked as he knocked on Fia and Lina's house. It's been a year since they sealed all the Accursed, and now Ein decided to pay a visit. He remembered the time when he first come (or the better word – fell) to Riviera, when he met four extraordinary girl who helped him sealed the accursed and defeat Hector, one of the Seven Magi.

When he thinks about the Seven Magi, his mind would remember of his betrayal to them, his fight with and against Ledah, who was now still pledge himself to the Seven Magi (seriously, even Hector). And worse of all, he remembered of Malice, who was tricked to give her life to Hector. He looked at his diviner, Einherjar. Sometimes he feels that his Einherjar was the weapon of justice, while other times Einherjar to him is a cruel killer weapon. However, he had sacrificed his wing for that sword, so there's no point in throwing it away.

"Ein !" Lina opened the door and found he who she missed the most. She cannot hold her feelings – her happiness after Ein came. She jumped and hugged Ein. She still wore the attire she always wear. Ein don't know wether she only has that kind of attire, or that is the only attire she has, which he finds annoying. However, Ein also engulfed in joy. Lina was a good companion, a great help in sealing the accursed. Despite her strange hobby and her obsession in treasure hunting, she is a normal girl.

"How are you, Lina?" Ein asked.

"I missed you so much, Ein." Lina said.

"I missed you to, Lina." Ein replied.

"You.. you do?" Lina asked, a little blushed.

"Of course, Lina. We've been together for months of the journey to reseal the accursed. How can I not miss you?" Ein said.

"Thank you, Ein." Lina thanked.

"By the way, Lina, are you alone here?" Ein asked.

"Now? Yes. Fia is in the temple, protecting the village from demon attack." Lina said.

"She still do it?" Ein asked.

"Yes, she always do it since you left." Lina informed.

"We'll go find her. But you need to keep the fact that i'm here a secret. I want to give her a pleasant surprise." Ein said.

"Okay, I'll call her now." Lina said.

Lina went to the temple as Ein waited in the house. Fia was a good adviser, a smart girl, and also a great help in his journey. Ein was always fighting with Fia in the front, while Lina shot arrows from the back, at least until they meet Serene. Ein missed Fia so much. Ein missed all. That's why he decided to pay a visit. He wanted to remember the old times, memorize them with his companions. The good times, the bad times, and their bizzare adventure.

"What is it, Lina? Why are you keepeing it secret?" Fia asked Lina outside the house.

"It's because Ein wanted to give you a surprise." Lina said.

"Wait, Ein?" Fia asked in joy.

"Oops, it's no longer a secret." Lina said.

Fia ran inside the house, and found Ein sitting on the bed, watching her gleeful face. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears of joy, as her only love that was so far away now sitting in front of her, just like a dream. She hugged him so thight, as thight as how much she missed him. Ein hugged her in return, relieving his pain after being so far away. Ein found that Fia is skinny, not like the first time he met her. He thinks it was the overuse effect of her power in order to protect the village.

"Ein, I missed you so much." Fia said.

"I missed you, too, Fia." Ein replied.

"Why haven't you sent any letter to us?" Fia asked.

"How can i send a letter? Do I have to ask Ursula to become a postwoman?" Ein joked.

They all laughed in joy. They discussed about their lives after they reseal all the accursed. They told one another how they missed the journey, they missed being together, just like in thei journey. Ein found out that what Lina had said was true - that Fia used her power to protect the village. As for Lina, she had done nothing useful, according to Fia's description, but Lina said that she fought demons and tried to find a way to Asgard to meet him. Fia said that it's just an excuse for her treasure hunting. After they sealed the accursed, Ein said that he tried to restore peace in Asgard. Fia and Lina was so happy that an old friend of theirs as well as the one they love is there.

"Have you heard about Serene?" Ein asked.

"The last time I heard she is fighting demons around Riviera, so I think it's hard to find her." Fia said.

"She sometimes came here to pay a visit – once every two months to be exact." Lina said.

"Yeah, and when was the last time she paid a visit?" Ein asked.

"Why, two months ago, if I'm not wrong." Fia said.

"Then Serene will come here soon, right?" Ein asked.

"Of course! I totally forgot that Serene will come today. She sent a letter that told me so." Lina said.

"Lina. Fia." Serene shouted outside.

"It's her!" Lina whispered.

"Quick, hide in the kitchen." Fia instructed Ein.

Ein understand what Fia means. He remembered Serene, the last arc that was hunted by Malice when they first met her. She was a tough girl, being the last arc without being miserable. And what impressed Ein the most is the fact that she hunts demons and still pay a visit to Lina and Fia's house. He remembered once when a vampire claimed Serene as her kind, and Serene killed them all without anybody's help. Serene also is the only person (or arc) in the party that has the ability to fly. She seemed as an opposite character to Lina, and they sometimes argued about small things like the Applecot in the needle ruins.

He heard Fia said something about the kitchen, and it sounds like she didn't want Serene to go inside, but Serene is already in front of him, staring at him like he was a precious and priceless diamond. "Ein!" she shouted. She ran towards Ein, and hugged him. She sometimes think of having childern that are half arc, half angel, and she only knew one angel. One grim angel. She knew that her love is too good to be true, and that Ein belongs to Asgard while she belongs to Riviera, but she cannot hold her feelings.

"Auch.." Ein groaned.

"Ahh, sorry." Serene apologized as she recognized that her schyte had sliced Ein's flesh.

"I'm okay." Ein convinced her - and perhaps himself.

"Fia, I need some help over here." Serene shouted.

"What? What happened?" Fia asked. She recognized Ein's bleeding, and instantly tried to heal it.

"I forgot to put my schyte when I... umh... hugged him." Serene shyly said, blushed.

"It's alright. I'll be fine." Ein said.

"Ein' bleeding." Lina said.

"It's alright, Lina. Don't worry. By the way, happy birthday. How old are you? Sixteen?" Ein asked.

"You remembered my birthday?" Lina asked.

"Of coourse. That is why I have chosen this day to visit. What do you want for a present?" Ein asked.

"You come here is already a great present, Ein. I'm fifteen now." Lina said.

"There you go. Your wound is healed." Fia said.

"Thank you, Fia. Anyway do you have any birthday party for Lina?" Ein asked Fia.

"Umh.. actually.. I'm quite busy with my work protecting the village, so.." Fia said.

"She had forgoten." Lina continued with such disappointed face.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to forget such an important day, Fia. I think you have good memories." Ein said.

"I.. I do have good memories, Ein. It's just that I'm too busy." Fia said.

"I think it's just an excuse, Ein. I remembered Lina's birthday, but she didn't." Serene whispered to Ein. "That's why I'm here." She continued.

"Then it's our lucky day. Anyway, Cierra is still in the Magic Guild, right? How about calling her here?" Ein asked.

"I'll go." Fia said.

Cierra was also in Ein's party when they sealed the accursed. A novice magician, but has great talent in magic. After sealing the accursed, she decided to learn magic in the Magic Guild. She, unlike another girl in the party, is older than Ein, thus looks more mature than Fia, Lina or Serene. Cierra also made him found Rose, his familiar, who now stay in Asgard as a cute girl after drinking the potion from Cierra.

"Ein!" Cierra shouted as she run towards him and hugged him. Cierra never thought that she would meet Ein again, but now that the impossible turned possible, she would not let the chance to meet her love slip. She never thought that Ein had a good appearance. Instead, she saw Ein as a normal looking guy. But his kindness and warm heart had won Cierra's love.

"I missed you, so much Ein." Cierra whispered.

"I missed you, too, Cierra." Ein said.

"When did you come here?" Cierra asked.

"A moment ago. Let's celebrate Lina's birthday." Ein announced.

The day was fun, and everybody was happy. There was nothing better than their reunion. They quickly made a blueberry cake, which is bad due to it's improper treatment. However, Ein did not say his real intention in visiting Lina and Fia's house, which is actually another adventure.

* * *

Wow, I think it's too long. I just wanted to mention all of them, but I was flown with my own writing. I hope you like it, and i think Card 2 will not be here for long...


	2. Card 2 Is

**Riviera : The Seven Diviner**

Card 2 – Is

Ein thought that having fun with Fia, Lina, Serene and Cierra in this matter of time was wrong, but Ein also thought that they deserved this before he himself drag them once again to great, dangerous adventure of the angels. Ein also doubt his decision in coming to Lina and Fia's house on Lina's birthday, while he actually brought bad news about Asgard, which is now devastated to almost nothing by the angels' corrupted lords.

Fia recognized that Ein had something bothering him, and she felt like asking what the matter is. However, she knew better than that – she knew Ein prefers to bury his burden deep within his warm heart, while Lina and the others were having fun eating the cake and playing hide and seek (even fifteen years old Lina wants to play hide and seek – it's an immortal game of all time). She did not know what is in Ein's mind, but if Ein seemed to concern and failurely tried to hide it, then it must be something bad. He did seems that way when she, you know, dead, before Ursula ressurected her.

Somehow Ein knew that Fia noticed his concern. It was evident actually, his concern. He was always the first to be found in the hide and seek game. It was just after a while that they all began to notice his concern. When they finished eating the cake together, the fun part ends, and the hard part was taking its turn to begin.

"Ein, what's up? You look so worried." Fia asked firstly.

"Umh, I want to say my other intention in visiting you guys." Ein informed.

"And what is it, Ein?" Serene asked impatiently, "We'll always here to help."

"First of all, I thank you for your great help in resealing the accursed – it was unexpected mission, actually. I don't know if this is alright, but I have another mission from Gael, one of the Seven Magi." Ein said.

"The bad guy, yes?" Lina interrupted.

"They are not bad guys, Lina. At least, not all." Ein informed.

"So, you're asking for our help in this mission, right?" Cierra asked.

"Yeah, sort of that. I was sent to Yggdrasil to seek for Hector's Talisman, which corrupted Hector and made him thirsty of power. Gael wanted it to be found and destroyed, before it could corrupt any other being and cause disaster just like the ressurection of Seth-Rah. I.. I found that it's too much to ask, so it's fine if you don't want to help. But it'll be great if you can come and help." Ein said.

"Don't worry, Ein. Lina will help." Lina said suddenly.

"I'll be there if you need help, Ein." Serene convinced.

"I will come, too, Ein. I owe you more than you know." Fia said.

"If everyone's coming then I'll come. I also have to search for important herb in Yggdrasil." Cierra said.

"Thank you.." Ein thanked.

Ein was wrong about the news was bad and would ruin the happiness the girls had in Lina's party. In fact, they were ready to begin new adventure. Fia and Lina seemed to have secret box containing their best weapon they had used to seal the accursed. Serene was always wandering around defeating demons with her best weapon. As for Cierra, she had difficulities in selecting weapons – she own many staff with their own unique energy, and they were all heavy. One of the staff seemed to be fine, but starting from number two, it got heavier and when it reached four, they are to heavy even to be carried for five minutes. Ein kept himself with his wings – actually the replacement of his wings, Einherjar. Fia also brought some potions with her in case someone is badly injured.

They were ready to begin another journey, another great story that would be inherited from generations to generations. However, Fia and Lina needed to have The Elder's permission. Ein, Serene and Cierra waited outside as Fia and Lina debated about their grandfather's doubt in their power and their independence. Serene and Cierra stayed out of the house because they did not have anything with the elder involved. Ein actually wanted to go inside, but Fia told him not said that her grandfather was her and Lina's problem and not Ein's.

Cierra said that she had forgoten something and was about to take it from the Magic Guild, so only Ein and Serene remained. They sat on a bench under a tree. Silence ruled them - they did not have something they really wanted to talk about, but even a simple "how are you" could not get out of both their mouth. But sitting together, they had the same thoughts in the same time – the arc.

Ein was concerned about all, but he was really worried about Serene, being the last arc and was put in danger. Should Serene fall in battle, the arc would be no more. Serene was not concern about her death if she died for Ein, but she also worried about the arc. At least she needed to have a child before she died.

"Serene?" Ein broke the ice.

"Yes?" Serene replied with a question.

"Um.. I don't think you should come and help me in my journey. It's too dangerous." Ein suggested.

"What, you said that I'm too weak to fight?" Serene asked angrily.

"No, I don't mean that way. Sure, you are strong, but we don't know what danger awaits us. It's safer if you stay here." Ein said.

"Even if there are dangers, I'm sure Ein will protect me no matter what. So I can worry less. Right?" Serene said.

"If you said so." Ein said.

Then silence once again took place between them, but now it seemed to made a connection between Ein and Serene. Serene took a glance at Ein, trying to hold his warm hand as a symbol of her dependency to him. Serene lost many thing – almost everything when the arc were wiped out. However, there was one thing that she found after the death of her kind, which she never had before – protection. From when she was born, she was taught to keep an eye on herself, being independent and tough. It never occured to her before that there would be someone there to protect her until his last breath. That someone was Ein.

The Ein she knew was a kindhearted guy, while also a tough and protective, loyal friend. Ein was always the one she took example from – his kindness, his strength, his dignity, she favoured anything from him. It's his presence that prevent her from crying like a baby, which any eighteen-years-old girl would do when she found all her beloved person died one by one. It's Ein who protected her from any harm. It's Ein who she loved the most.

She did not want to seem weak to Ein – that's why she hunted and killed demons after Ein left. She wanted to prepare herself from any danger, of course, but also to be stronger. She hate being weak. If she was stronger, she thought, she would be able to prevent the arc's extinction. Maybe she could be with her family for her entire life. Maybe she would not need to be covered in misery. However, it was all past memories now, and she knew better than to reopen her wound. She aimed herself at what lies ahead.

Fia and Lina came out of the house with such happy smiles, and before any word could be thrown, Ein knew that they were permitted to enter the party. Cierra also came with a rosary – she thought it would indirectly protect her from harm. Either Cierra unexpectedly developed the idea, or Fia had influenced Cierra to do so.

"Onward to Yggdrasil !" Lina joyfully said.

"Umh, did I tell you that we need the accursed remnant to find Hector's Talisman?" Ein asked.

"Huh? So we need to unseal and reseal the again? Fine to me." Lina said.

"Lina, I mean.. I'll explain on the way. Now we need to go to Lacrima castle." Ein said.

They walked into the magic circle, which would lead them to Lacrima castle – the place where the arc used to live. The castle held Serene's memory, good or bad, gleeful or miserable, everything. It's there she watched her kind being slaughtered one by one. It's there she met Ein. It was and would always be her turning point.

Lacrima castle was no more the same as before. There was no more demon – only broken collumn and statues which were consumed by the time. However, Ein sensed something different – something that was even more dangerous than demons. The surroundings did not have any evil aura. Instead, the aura were more, divine. It was someone from Asgard. Someone from the grim angels.


	3. Card 3 The

**Riviera : The Seven Diviner**

Card 3 – The

As Ein, along with the party, walked trough the corridor, he remembered the time when he first meet Serene and Malice – well, not so for Malice. Ein felt that he and she were somehow connected, that they were once a good friend, and even more. He began to doubt about Ursula giving him his full memories. How could he not remember Malice ? They are grim angels – they had to know each other.

Just when he thought about her, he recognized a blue axe in front of him – Skadi, Malice's diviner – trapped in a room of darkness. Ein's feeling got stronger – he felt that Malice was somehow important to him. He walked towards the room, being unable to control himself. He felt an energy trying to drag him to what was left from Malice. Fia shouted to Ein, but he somehow hypnotized with the cold aura of Skadi.

Fia did not know what was happening to Ein, nor did she know how Skadi could be here. If she was not wrong, Malice passed away in Yggdrasil. She could not think of Skadi flying without any master, gliding towards Lacrima castle. "And why Lacrima Castle? Why not Asgard? Did Skadi know we are here?" Fia thought. She kept imagining each and every fantasy she could have about the abnormal occasion. And it ended up with the fantasy that Malice was still alive.

While Ein was already inside, the four girl took their way into the room as well. As soon as Lina, the last person entering the room, joined the party inside, the steel door were shutted. The girls were screaming in surprise and fear. The room was pitch-black, but then Skadi glowed its exotic, blue aura. Ein could see a hand holding it, and his first thought was about Malice.

"Malice?" Ein asked curiously. At least, he could asked about his relationship with her before The Retribution. He could see the long hair, and the blue angel attire that she always wore. However, he recognized that her attire was somehow paler, more white than blue. Then, he realized that the blue colour was just the effect of blue aura from Skadi. He took a step back, aware of anybody holding the diviner. "There is no sprite that can use diviner!" Ein reminded himself. The person holding Skadi spread grim angel wings, and move forward with Skadi pointed at Ein.

"You killed Malice!" the person said. He then ran forward, trying to impale Ein with the full power of Skadi, but Ein quickly drew his Einherjar and clashed it with Skadi, creating a fierce, resonating cry to every directions. Ein ceased opposition, writhing in pain from the cry. However, the man holding Skadi also backed down, and he sounded tormented. Ein then knew that he was also a grim angel.

"Who are you?" Ein asked, holding his Einherjar in a steady position, ready for another battle. Then he saw another glow – a shining aura from a white rapier. Now the place was lit enough to see the person, except his face. Ein tried to remember who the person was – the person that hold grudge against him because of Malice's death. The person from Asgard that knew Malice well. The person that loved Malice.

"Xavezz!" Ein said immediately after he realized that person. Xavezz, a great grim angel who had never lose a fight before. He was a perfect angel, in the same level as Ledah. However, the difference between Ledah and Xavezz was that Xavezz hold grudges very easily, even if it was just a small mistake. He considered his behaviour as a flaw, while Ledah considered is as a gift. Xavezz was really sensitive, and nobody dare to make him angry.

The only thing Ein did not understand was the existence of the white rapier. He wondered if that was a diviner as well, but Xavezz was not a grim angel. At least, that was a fact found in Ein's memory, which he doubt to trust. He still had doubt about his memory, was it returned compeletely or not. He even did not clearly remember how Xavezz looked like, but he was sure that the person was Xavezz, for he did not know anybody else who loved Malice that much, according to his untrustworthy brain.

Xavezz, holding two glowing diviner, stepped forward with a creepy howl. Then he jumped, spreading his wings even more, and spinned in mid air like a diviner tornado. He struck Ein, who could not beat his speed of fighting. Ein was thrown to the wall, and fell to the ground with a few life force left. Xavezz was about to strike once again, but Fia and Serene was in his way.

"Back off!" Serene warned. Xavezz stepped backward, but then he rushed towards the two of them, with Skadi aimed at Serene and the white rapier pointed at Fia. The clash of the steel weapons filled the dark, ominous room as Fia, Serene, Lina and Cierra tried to fight the mysterious grim angel and to protect Ein who received a fatal blow and peacefully sat on the floor. The grim angel was unbeatable, though. The battle continued until Ein stood in pain between Xavezz and his party, making a signal to everybody that he wanted to have a conversation.

"Xavezz, why would you do this to me?" Ein asked after a while.

"I said it before, you killed Malice!" Xavezz shouted as he raise the white rapier, ready to strike, but Ein also drew his Einherjar, with eyes warning Xavezz.

"There's no other way! She had become Hector's puppet!" Ein argued with such an angry, yet sad voice.

"There must be another way! I, with my own Xavier, will stab your heartless soul and dismember each and every part of your body!" Xavezz cried, as he once again clashed his diviner with Einherjar, which once again created a resonating noise. However, this time round there was nobody ceasing opposition, though both of them looked tortured because of the sound. Both the diviner glowed, pushed backwards because of a force between them. However, their masters were still pushing them forward, until Ein could not take it anymore. Ein screamed in pain, being pushed by Xavier, and fell to the ground. His Einherjar somehow slipped away from his fingers, and stabbed the thick, brick ground.

"Why did you kill Malice? She loved you as much as she could, and yet you killed her!" Xavezz bellowed.

"What? Malice..." Ein asked in confusion.

"Don't pretend to forget! I'll kill you NOW!" Xavezz shouted.

He raise Skadi, and cold wind started to blow inside the room. It seemed like Xavezz was about to launch a break out, but something was holding him. No, something was holding Skadi from drinking Ein's blood. Suddenly, the cold wind started to generate ice. The ice was concentrated in one point, and then Skadi flew to the person formed from the ice. She is girl that looked familiar, and also with black wings. Her image was transparent, but it was obvious enough for Ein to consider her as Malice.

That made Ein confused. In his trustworthy part of his memory, he knew that Malice no longer belonged to the world of the living, because he himself delivered the final overdrive to her, and witnessed her death. He remembered that he had hesitated before finishing Malice's life, but he did not know what made him hesitate.

"This shall end it." Malice said as she raise her Skadi so that the wind blew towards it. She then pointed it at Xavezz, and she shouted a fierce cry. It was the last cry Ein had heard from her, and it was a signal of destruction.

"Trie!" she howled, and all the wind exploded into razor pieces of cold ice. The break out exploded the whole room, and everybody was thrown apart.


	4. Card 4 Beginning

Riviera – The Seven Diviner

Card 4 – Beginning

Ein could not believe that he had slept on snow when he woke up, and he jumped from that frostbiting substance. He tried to memorize what had happened before he woke up, and he noticed something very strange – that the last time he was awake was springtime. To Ein, there were only two possible explaination – that he had slept for the whole year, or that there was a magic that changes the season. He was about to ask Cerria some heat, when he then realized that he was separated from her – and from the rest as well. He was alone, surviving the stabbing cold of unnatural winter, with Einherjar and Skadi in his hands.

He was shocked by Skadi's existence in his hands. The last time he remembered, Malice was using her breakout with the Skadi, just before Xavezz slayed him with the very same diviner. He thought that perhaps Malice's breakout that had caused the abnormal snow around him, and the only one who could stop Skadi's power was its true master. He stared at the two diviner, trying to find any similiarities and differences between them. When he found out that the two diviner had much more differences than similiarities, Ein concluded that it was too soon for him to learn how to use Skadi – which was an axe, a weapon that Ein had never use before.

Being there with Skadi, Ein felt that Malice was nearby, but he quickly erased that thought, which was denied by the fact that Malice was no longer alive. Then he remembered about what Xavezz had said about him and Malice – that there was a certain relationship between them. He dug hard and deep into his subconscious memories, as hard and deep as he could, but he could not find anything about Malice and him before their meeting in Lacrima Castle. He blamed Ursula for not giving him all his sealed memories back, and now that she had passed away, there was no logical way on how to retrieve it from the shatered pieces of mind database of his.

The relationship should be a strong one, he thought, so strong that Ursula was afraid to give it back. The only reason for what had Ursula done was that the sealed memories were memories that could hold him from saving Riviera, and those memories would never, ever come back to their master again. Ein cursed Ursula about this, but still did not regret about him saving Riviera. His friends was already a good reason for him to seal all the accursed. His thought went far from his body that it took him a while to feel the warmth of the sun. When he did, he was obviously appaled.

He could never expect that he was thrown that far – he was now in the season forest. The forest was like a maze, but he was able to remember the path, since the clue was almost everywhere, and he already knew how to read it. It was not as hard as before – the last time he and his friends took almost two hours walking around without any clues. If Fia did not notice the board, Ein assumed that he will still be there even now.

Surprisingly Ein could remember all the paths and traps around that area, while he himself lost some of his memories about his live as a grim angel. True, his life in Riviera was wonderful, but the fact that he was actually a grim angel, and had a life back in Asgard, was inevitable. He wanted to know more about himself, besides his main quest to retrieve the Hector's Talisman and the Accursed Remnant.

Talking about the Accursed Remnant, Ein had already reached the place when he and the party last time meet Lindwurm, a dragon-like accursed of the Needel Ruins. Ein snapped out of his imagination and realized that the Accursed Remnant of Lindwurm mus be nearby. He sensed the power of the Accursed, and could easily find the Accursed Remnant of Lindwurm – the Tempest Crystal. He walked towards it, but a pair of black wings interrupted his way.

The pair of black wings belongs to a grim angel – yet I did not really know who she was. She was holding a golden-yellow bow, with an arrow ready to be shot. Although he knew that some of his memory had been taken away from him, he was pretty sure that he had never seen this lady before. As a usual grim angel would look like, she had long blonde hair, and quite young. He did not know what made him have such impression, but he had those impression from the very first moment.

"Umh.. Sorry, do I know you?" It sounded rude, even to Ein himself, since he hate it when a man treat a woman as a stranger. However, Ein felt like saying those words, regardless how rude it was. The grim angel did not answer; she looked down in shyness, and then sorrow. Ein knew that his words would hurt her, but little he could do about it but regret. The grim angel seemed to mouth some words, but Ein could not hear anything.

"Your voice is too weak. I cannot hear anything, you know?" Ein tried to be friendly, but it seemed that those words made the grim angel even angrier than before. She aimed at Ein and shot the arrow, leaving little time for Ein to respond. The arrow dug into Ein's skin forcefully, and it pierced through Ein's left hand. Moreover, the arrow could still dash towards the trees metres away from him, leaving a hole in Ein's arm. Ein writhed in pain, but when he realised that another shot was aimed at him, he ran. But to her surprise, Ein ran towards her with Einherjar ready. Unable to react, she was an easy enemy for Ein. Since Ein did not mean to hurt her, he put his sword near her neck, which made her drop her bow, unable to react. She sunk herself onto the ground.

"I'm sorry." Ein put away his sword and offered the grim angel a hand. The girl hesitated, and a moment of silence fell between them. She finally decided to take Ein's offer, as she hold his hand to stand. She was about to take her bow when her wings touched Ein's left arm with the hole from her shot. Realising that, she turned to him, mouthed the word 'sorry', and took a look at the wound. She put her hands on the hole and mouthed something Ein could not recognise, and then her hands glowed, easing Ein's pain.

"Thank you, but it would be much better if you talk." Ein suggested after his left arm was no longer in pain. The girl looked down in regrets, gripping her bow firmly with a sorrowful look on her face. It suddenly occured to Ein that she had sacrificed her voice in order to recieve her diviner, and he regreted what he had said earlier. It must be quite an insult for her, and instead of saying sorry, he just mouthed the word. The girl was shocked by Ein's response, but then she smiled.

It was a silent, yet precious moment for that grim angel. It was the first time a grim angel could understand her feelings. Since she became a diviner, no one even bother to know what was in her mind. The others would always talk about duty, while she was fed up with it. However, she could not do anything as she could not voice her mind. She was very pleased when she found a caring grim angel that would understand her.

It was also quite shocking to Ein as he could understand what the grim angel was telling him. Ein was not really good at using body language, but they could understand each other. Soon, the grim angel told him somehow that her name was Gabriel. He could tell Gabriel that he was there to look for the Accursed Remnants, and he found out that Gabriel was on the same mission, only under another magi. After a while, Ein took the Tempest Crystal and mouthed 'good bye' to Gabriel, but she pulled his hand when he was about to leave.

"Let me come with you" was written in her eyes, as clear as crystal to Ein. He was the first person to understand her feelings, and she was afraid that she would not find another person who cares. She was also afraid of her master, so she sought refuge. Ein hesitated for a moment, and then smiled to her.

I managed to finish this card, but it took too long, and i'm starting to get busier. But it was still a long way, since all the 7 grim angel haven't showed up yet.


End file.
